


The Star of Stars

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark is whipped™, Markhyuck being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark spend most summer nights lying in the backyard, looking at the stars and Mark can't help but notice the beauty of the most brightest star next to him.





	The Star of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Star of Stars by Snuper last night, and this is what happened.

Mark and Donghyuck have always been like this. Every summer since they met in elementary school has been like this, with Donghyuck and Mark in the the latter's backyard, reclined in lawn chairs, enjoying the hot summer breeze, and admiring the clear sky full of stars. 

 

The best part of summer is definitely getting to spend late nights together and enjoying each other's company. 

 

And years later, Mark is on his way to college and Donghyuck moving up to his senior year in high school. Recently, spending time together has not been as easy as before. With Donghyuck busy with being the student body president for the past school year and Mark finishing project after project, the two of them haven't been together much. It put a strain on their relationship, but they managed to overcome it. 

 

When the summer came around, the couple didn't hesitate to spend every minute possible with each other. More often than not, Donghyuck would stay over Mark's house and by this point in their friendship, their parents don't even care anymore. (Even though Mrs. Lee makes it a point to give them The Talk at least every two weeks.) 

A light breeze brings Mark back to the present. He feels himself smile and he inhales deeply. Yes, this is what contentment feels like. Mark's eyes wander over to his boyfriend next to him. Donghyuck has his eyes closed, but Mark can tell that he is still awake from the way his lips are lifted slightly in a small smile. 

 

Once Mark looks at him, he can't find it in himself to look away. The younger boy is just so mesmerizing like that. Donghyuck is literally the brightest boy that Mark has ever met. He's a star in himself, even if he doesn't think so himself. Mark can just look at him for the rest of his life. 

 

To him, Donghyuck is brighter than every one of the stars that they spend so much time looking at. Even the sun pales in comparison to the tanned skin and the vibrant smile of Lee Donghyuck. Donghyuck is a representation of life itself. His eyes shine when he's happy, and he always knows how to lighten up the room. There's just something about Donghyuck that makes everyone around him want to laugh with him, a trait that is uniquely Donghyuck. 

 

Mark loves him so much. 

 

"Mark, you're staring again." Donghyuck finally speaks after what must have been an hour, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't notice. You're just so beautiful."

 

Mark pretends he doesn't notice that the younger boy's skin flushes red, "Please Mark, all of these stars in the sky and you're being creepy and staring at my face?"

 

"But I'd much rather admire your beauty," Mark states with confidence, "Seriously, babe, you are much more interesting than stars."

 

Donghyuck opens his eyes, but only to slit them at Mark, "Shut up. You're being weird."

 

Mark smirks, he loves getting Donghyuck all worked up, its a nice change from Donghyuck antagonizing him. 

 

"How is it weird that I find my boyfriend brighter than all of the stars put together? You're definitely the star out of all the stars."

 

"Oh my god, stop!" Donghyuck whines, moving his hands to cover up his red face. 

 

Mark laugh and moves to sit with Donghyuck. Surprisingly, Donghyuck doesn't push him away when Mark nudges him over and lays down next to him. It takes a minute to pry away Donghyuck's hands from his face, but the younger eventually allows Mark to take his hands in his own. 

 

"Stop being so embarrassing," Donghyuck whines softly. 

 

"I can't help that I'm in love with you. You're so gorgeous." Mark strokes the younger's tan cheek, "Seriously, you don't know how dazzling you are."

 

Donghyuck's eyes are shining, reflecting off of the moon light. His skin is glowing that golden honey color that Mark loves so much, how can this boy not know how stunning he is? 

 

"Stop Hyung," Donghyuck is being especially shy tonight, Mark observes as Donghyuck buries his face in the crook of Mark's neck. "Please, I'm not all that."

 

"Are you kidding me?!" Mark gasps, "You are singularly the sun, the moon and the stars all in one person. Donghyuck you shine the brightest, you've been outshining the solar system since 2000."

 

"Okay, okay! I get it. Now can you please stop it, I actually do want to look at the stars!" Donghyuck mumbles against his skin. 

 

Mark brings Donghyuck even closer and their limbs tangle together naturally. Donghyuck lifts his head from his hiding place and looks Mark right in the eye. There is a slight pout on his lips, and Mark can't help but to close the gap between them and connect their lips. 

 

He can feel Donghyuck smile against his own lips, and in return, Mark takes Donghyuck's bottom lip between his and gently nibbles on it. Donghyuck lets out a small gasp and that only encourages him to deepen the kiss. He cups Donghyuck's cheek as the kiss becomes more heated. At some point, tongues started to get involved, Mark happily ravished Donghyuck's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other's and sucking on his lip. 

 

Eventually, Donghyuck pulls away when he needs to catch his breath. There's a string if spit that still connects their lips, but neither pay it any mind. Donghyuck looks dazed, lips swollen and red, but there is a dopey smile present. 

 

The love that Mark has for him is overwhelming. Sometimes, Mark cannot believe that this lovely boy is his. 

 

"I love you so much, Donghyuck." Mark breathes out. 

 

Donghyuck doesnt say anything at first, but he cuddles back into Mark with a contented sigh. 

 

"I love you too Lee." He replies cheekily. 

 

Mark wraps his arm around his waist and kisses his forehead. Donghyuck shifts in his grip and looks back up to the sky. 

 

"But the stars really are magnificent aren't they?"

 

Mark is looking at his boyfriend when he says, "Yes, brighter than ever."

 

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/ELF_NCTZEN/edit)|[twt](https://twitter.com/intent/user?screen_name=ELF_NCTZEN)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twt, we can fangirl over markhyuck together.


End file.
